Hijo de la luna
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: El color subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que en efecto, no era la primera vez que aquella canción o leyenda, en su defecto, le traían a la memoria a Draco. Y es que tenía que admitir que el rubio era exactamente como se imaginaría al hijo de la luna.


¡Hola, hola! Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer y pequeño fic con respecto a Harry Potter (owo)... la verdad es que he pasado las últimas dos semanas dándome vuelta por las historias del Drarry —llevo más tiempo con el Wolfstar, e incluso yo me sorprendo de no haber empezado por ahí (xD)—, en fin... el chiste es que quise intentarlo (:3). Realmente espero que disfruten mi pequeña contribución, recordando que es mi primera vez aquí (:D)

**Advertencias: **Mi intención era hacerlo desde un principio como SLASH/YAOI, pero al final, creo que ha terminado simplemente como un ligero romance entre ambos chicos (.w.), en realidad, apenas y se notan —espero mejorar en esto en un futuro próximo (xDU)—. También es importante que sepan que hay posible OoC —por amor a Merlín, por algo es un fic (e-e)—, aunque les aseguro haber intentado mantenerlo a raya —que lo haya logrado es otra cosa (._.)—. Hum, decidí ubicar esto después de la batalla contra Voldemort, pero tiene su ratito que no veo la película y como cuatro más que no he leído el libro, así que disculpen si las cosas discrepan de vez en cuando (uwu)

**Atención: **El mundo de _Harry Potter_ es y siempre será propiedad de J. K. Rowling; ella es la genio que invento los personajes, y yo sólo soy una chica que los pidió prestados para sus extrañas ideas (nwn)

En fin, espero que mi humilde fic les guste (:D)

* * *

**(*~((Hijo de la luna))~*)**

**.**

En el Mundo Mágico hay muchas criaturas peligrosas, casi siempre escondidas entre las tinieblas, en espera del momento oportuno para atacar a su presa. Son capaces de arrasar despiadadamente con cualquier ser vivo, por el simple hecho de que éste se hubiera cruzado en su camino en el momento y lugar menos oportunos. Sin embargo, ¿qué son estas criaturas en comparación de los hombres? ¿De verdad pueden ser menos terribles? ¿Son ellos los que perturban la armonía? La respuesta, a cada una de esas cuestiones, es que se trata de una soberana estupidez temerles más a ellos que a los humanos.

Aquel día existieron suficientes pruebas de ello: La sola idea de que un adulto pudiera plantarse frente a un niño desarmado y sentir orgullo por matarlo —igual que si estuviera haciendo un gran favor—, era simplemente repugnante. Pero, tal pareciera que es una de las tantas naturalezas del humano…, eso de asesinar por causas tan estúpidas y retorcidas, como sentirse superior en un mundo donde todos deberíamos ser iguales. Al menos, las criaturas oscuras sabían respetar a sus iguales; después de todo, lo eran.

También estaban las personas buenas que sabían extenderte la mano sin esperar nada a cambio, y hubo muchas pruebas de ello en la cruenta batalla entre el bien y el mal. ¡Ja! ¿No es gracioso pensar en esas dos palabras? Harry Potter no quería admitirlo y posiblemente nunca lo diría, pero durante las conexiones, cuando escuchaba la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza, haciendo arder su cicatriz al mismo tiempo, supo que él, muy a su manera, también estaba buscando lo mejor para el Mundo Mágico. Realmente creía que los mestizos y los muggle eran parásitos y que estaba haciendo _bien _al destruirlos. Por supuesto, Harry jamás pensaría en darle la razón, aunque el ejemplo le servía para aclarar su punto: Cada quien tenía su perspectiva de _bien _y _mal_. De haber ganado Voldemort —se estremeció sólo de pensarlo—, estaba seguro que él diría casi lo mismo: El bien triunfó.

No obstante, después de pensarlo mucho rato entre el ir y venir por los destruidos pasillos de Hogwarts, sintió que él, ya muerto _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _lo único que había ganado era dolor. Quizá un poco de alivio y libertad… pero a fin de cuentas, esto no eran más que un par de velas en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Cuántas personas no murieron a lo largo de esos últimos años, meses… de ese último día? ¿Cuántos ojos no se volvieron al cielo, sin observar más que el vacío de la muerte? ¿Cuántos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, algunos desmembrados y cubiertos de sangre? Y Harry, aun sabiendo que si hubiera perdido la batalla, las muertes aumentarían hasta escalas diametralmente absurdas, no podía dejar de gruñir a las felicitaciones recibidas por todos; él era capaz de ver los ánimos que se escondían detrás de la sonrisa. Ellos también se sentían aliviados, libres… pero con una infinita tristeza al haber perdido a gente que amaban, la oportunidad de abrazarlos y besarles el rostro feliz cubierto de lágrimas.

Harry no podía con esa imagen. Por lo que empezó a vagar por aquellos oscuros pasadizos, sin rumbo aparente. Únicamente algunos fantasmas se atravesaron en su camino, pero pocos de ellos le obligaron a detenerse para cruzar una que otra palabra acerca del Banquete que se iba a celebrar en el Gran Comedor; la mayoría parecía intuir que él necesitaba estar solo y que la Muerte iba, como siempre, medio alcanzándole con su huesuda mano aunque Harry estaba sano y salvo, podía presumir de ello.

Todavía con aire taciturno, subió más escaleras. Al fin, se dio cuenta de que su dirección siempre fue la Torre de Astronomía. Algo le había arrastrado hasta ahí, aunque no se atrevía a decir qué. Tal vez que fue en ese lugar donde Albus recibió el _Avada Kedavra_; en muchas historias muggle, alegaban que al morir las personas, todavía podía sentirse su presencia en el lugar donde sucedía su último suspiro. Y Harry quería probar una vez más de la seguridad que le confirieron las palabras de Dumbledore al encontrarse en la blanquísima estación de trenes, donde no estaban más que ellos y un bulto horrible que el ex director había anunciado como Voldemort o Tom Riddle —ya no recordaba bien—. Sin embargo, a punto de llegar al último piso, luego de esquivar un pedazo del techo que había dejado un agujero en la plataforma del piso superior, se detuvo.

Entre las resplandecientes luces del atardecer que iba cayendo para dar paso a los primeros signos azules de la noche, podía ver la figura de alguien, medio inclinado hacia el vacío. El traje negro, desgarrado en algunas partes de las mangas, le fue fácilmente reconocible, incluso cuando se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. La postura, que incluso un tanto desgarbada como estaba ahora, no perdía el tinte elegante que muy bien contempló con odio durante aquellos años. El cabello rubio platinado de Draco se alcanzaba a entrever, y Harry pensó que nunca le había visto tan desarreglado y frágil como en ese momento, igual que si la brisa que aullaba en la derruida torre, bastara para tirarlo.

Le pasó por la cabeza dar media vuelta e irse, regresar en otro momento para enfrentar uno más de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, un sentimiento se le retorció en la boca del estómago y lo dejó estático en su lugar. No fue satisfacción, ni tampoco lástima. En realidad, le atemorizó que Draco Malfoy estuviera considerando echarse al vacío. Es decir, él valoraba demasiado su vida, pero… pero…

Con celeridad, subió de dos en dos los últimos escalones, procurando hacer el ruido suficiente para que Malfoy se diera cuenta de su presencia. Hasta el último momento se le ocurrió que Draco podría haberse asustado y perdido el equilibrio. En cierta forma, agradeció que el chico se limitara a volverse con violencia y una mueca desencajada. Harry se quedó inmóvil, frunciendo el ceño y en silencio, como si tratara de arrojarle en la cara palabras que él mismo desconocía. Por su parte, Draco únicamente desvió la mirada —¡él, que nunca se avergonzó de nada que le hiciera, por muy malo que fuera!—, y fue entonces que el moreno se dio cuenta de las lágrimas limpiaban el rostro ceniciento del Slytherin. Éste tardó en tallárselas con fuerza, como si apenas estuviera cayendo en la cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

—¿Estás bien? —Se obligó a preguntar Harry, muy a su pesar y con un tono frío. La mandíbula apretada de Malfoy le indicó que no tenía intenciones de responderle, ni siquiera de la misma forma cortante de antaño. Quizá, no estaba seguro de qué tan clara podría salir su voz. El de ojos verdes se removió, inquieto, mientras la respiración de Draco empezaba a hacerse más rápida—. Malfoy, dígnate a contestar al menos. Todavía que te estoy preguntando por tu bienestar y…

—¿Vienes a burlarte? —Interrumpió el rubio, en un hilo de voz quebrado—. ¿De verdad me seguiste hasta aquí sólo para mofarte de mí?

Harry parpadeó y el coraje le explotó en el interior, tan rápido como siempre que Malfoy le dirigía su prepotente sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo único natural que había sentido en el día; lo único que le parecía tan común y fácil como respirar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, recibió el coraje con gusto. Había pasado todo el día asustado por sus seres queridos, temiendo que algo malo les pasara, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar lo enojado que estaba contra Voldemort e incluso, contra sí mismo. Le vino muy bien hallar por fin dónde sacar el tapón que estuvo conteniendo las emociones de su corazón, la ira principalmente.

—Sí, Malfoy —dijo, sarcásticamente—. Porque en todo lo que pienso este último día, es en ti y lo absolutamente genial que es reírme en tu cara de hurón. ¡Eres el centro de mi Universo!

Draco tragó saliva ruidosamente y de nuevo, pareció que fuera a llorar. Harry, que durante un segundo mantuvo la esperanza de comenzar una nueva disputa, se sintió apocado al ver que el otro se mantenía en silencio y apretaba los puños, dizque dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera por decirle. Incluso, parecía que eso es lo que quería.

Potter se esperó todavía más a una respuesta, sin éxito. Eso lo hizo enojar todavía más; necesitaba gritar, hacerlo ahora para sacar todo.

—Sí, bueno —exclamó, recurriendo a otro esfuerzo—. ¡Ya te vas dando cuenta de que no es verdad! —Escupió las palabras con tanta ponzoña como fue capaz, pero tarde se percató de que no sentía coraje en absoluto contra Draco, y que nada obtendría yendo por este camino—. Al menos, podrías ser más amable con el que te salvó dos veces el día de hoy, ¿no te parece?

Draco alzó la mirada y entreabrió la boca; el ceño fruncido y en los ojos plata, brillando una chispa de… de un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

—Snape está muerto —fue lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a Harry, que parpadeó rápidamente—. _Él _lo mató.

Harry se quedó de piedra. El rostro de Draco realmente mostraba tristeza, tal como sucedió en la Sala de Menesteres, donde en medio del terror que le causaba el hechizo fallido de uno de sus amigos y las llamas alcanzándolos, se dolió por Crabbe; había sido su amigo, después de todo. Ahora mismo, el rostro compungido del rubio se debía al profesor, quien seguramente se había mostrado como un bálsamo durante todo el sexto año escolar de Draco, aunque en las ocasiones en que los encontró juntos, se había respirado algo parecido a la hostilidad, por parte del menor.

Por otra parte, Harry tenía que admitir que si Severus se sintió orgulloso por alguno de los estudiantes, había sido del rubio. Le había ayudado constantemente y había un sincero interés por su bienestar, mostrándolo más frecuentemente que por los otros. Se sintió un poco estúpido de darse cuenta de que Draco también pudo haberlo apreciado, y que tal vez, ya estaba enterado de la verdad... de que Voldemort había asesinado a Snape creyendo que así obtendría el poder de la varita de Sauco, cuando en realidad, debió matarlo a él.

No era fácil imaginar a Draco dando su vida por otros, pero bueno, había tratado de salvar a Crabbe y Goyle cuando el _Fiendfyre _se salió de control…eso era algo, ¿no?

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Malfoy esperando por una… ¿Respuesta? ¿Confirmación? No lo sabía.

Recordó a Snape tumbado en el suelo, gimiendo y diciéndole que tomara sus recuerdos para llevarlos al Pensadero de Dumbledore. La sangre que escurría desde donde recibió las mordidas de Nagini y sus ojos anegados en un par de lágrimas brillantes.

—Él… la Serpiente… —dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Acaso importa?

Draco rió de forma amarga, un sonido tan desalentador que también hizo que Harry se sintiera con el alma en los pies.

—Supongo que no —contestó Malfoy y de nuevo el silencio cayó sobre ambos, hasta que nuevamente lo rompió el de ojos grises—: Yo sabía que él no te odiaba.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, Harry, abriendo todavía más los ojos. Draco se enderezó.

—Había ocasiones en que te despreciaba, es cierto. Mi madre me dijo que tu padre, siempre trató mal a Snape. Me dijo que él entendía cómo me sentía, y que podía recurrir a su ayuda todo el tiempo que lo necesitara. Pero estoy seguro de que eso no era cierto, y pude verlo cuando él se encontraba cerca de ti, se olvidaba de que eras tu padre, y contemplaba tus ojos. Entonces también era como si algo de su pasado volviera a él… —hizo una pausa y sorbió discretamente por la nariz—. Supe que no podía confiar en él, me resistí a pedirle ayuda, porque no te odiaba, y yo necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera… porque ni siquiera yo…

Harry aguardó la continuación y Draco parecía hacer lo mismo, tal vez con sus propias palabras, quizá rogando porque el de Gryffindor hablara también. Al ver que eso no sucedía, Malfoy se dignó a seguir, empero con la voz más bajita, casi inaudible. De hecho, Harry debió avanzar un par de pasos para tener una vaga noción; lo hizo lenta y calmadamente, para no alterar al rubio.

—Yonuncateheodiado —murmuró con rapidez. Harry compuso una mueca de confusión, y Draco enrojeció al decir más alto—. Yo nunca te he odiado. No tanto así para matarte.

—Oh —musitó, sintiéndose idiota por no decir algo mejor—. Es… bueno saberlo.

Draco arqueó las cejas, zapateó con fuerza y dio media vuelta, hacia el vacío de la torre. Harry se mantuvo quieto.

—No quería que descubrieran a Snape —añadió Draco—. Traté de hacer que él se mantuviera lejos de mí, que me dejara en paz. Luego descubrí que había hecho el Juramente Inquebrantable, que mi madre se lo pidió, pero únicamente quise pretender que podía hacerlo todo yo solo. —Volvió a reír (suspirar, gimotear, quién sabe)—. También tenía miedo. Toda mi familia lo tenía: Mi padre fue llevado a Azkaban, mi madre estaba sola y yo creí que si me volvía un Mortífago, podía mantenernos a salvo del poder de… de…

—Voldemort —finalizó Harry secamente. Notó cómo se estremecía Draco.

—Nunca he entendido por qué no tienes miedo de decir su nombre —comentó—. Él te hizo tanto daño, más que a nadie. Y tú puedes decir su nombre sin temblar, como todos. —Todavía le daba la espalda (sospechaba que se debía al orgullo) cuando dijo—: Eres de verdad impresionante.

Tanta sinceridad en boca de Malfoy ya le parecía extraña, más aún que le estuviera dirigiendo un cumplido. Abrió la boca para decir dar las gracias, aunque no se sentía para nada impresionante. A la mejor por eso no alcanzaron a salir las palabras…no esas, al menos.

—Me gustaría que alguien dejara de decir eso, por una vez en el día —gruñó, haciendo que Malfoy se volviera sorprendido hacia él—. Esperaba que tú no me lo dijeras.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque todo esto es mi culpa! —Gritó, golpeando el barandal de metal, que inmediatamente vibró y sonó con fuerza. El dolor le hizo remitir un poco la oleada de coraje—. ¡Maldición! Quisiera que alguien dejara de decirme "Felicidades Harry, has vencido a _quién-tú-sabes_. Eres impresionante". ¡Mierda! No hay nada qué festejar, no hay nada de impresionante en mí, yo sólo soy un niño que se ha visto obligado a soportar a ese malnacido detrás de mí todo el tiempo y que, por temor a que hieran a las personas que quiero, debió pelear —golpeó de nuevo el barandal y soltó un alarido al notar que se había dado contra un fierro salido en punta—. Mierda.

Draco lo miraba, sin piedad, sin sorpresa… estaba inexpresivo; frío como una de esas estatuas que decoraban el castillo, pétrea y hermosa al mismo tiempo, severa, incluso.

El rubio se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó lentamente a Harry, quien se sostenía la mano sangrante. El moreno ni siquiera intentó sacar su varita, ya de antemano sabiendo que no la traía consigo.

—Eres un idiota —soltó Draco, alcanzándolo al fin y jalándole la mano herida hacia su persona. Harry soltó un quejido mientras Malfoy miraba la herida—. ¿No traes tu varita? —Preguntó y el de ojos verdes se vio en la necesidad de negar con la cabeza—. Doblemente idiota. ¿Y si hubiera más Mortífagos dispuestos a vengar la Caída de _él_?

—No eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? —Bufó en respuesta, soltándose del agarre de Malfoy. Éste volvió a ponerse pálido—. Joder. ¿No tienes la tuya?

—_Alguien _me la quitó —contestó, aunque no había resentimiento en su voz. Harry suspiró y agarró su camiseta, ya rasgada lo suficiente para que resultara fácil romperla. Hizo una mueca de dolor al apretar e intentar su cometido, sin éxito. Malfoy, sin decir nada, le apartó las manos y desgarró la camiseta, procurando no dejar al descubierto un exceso de piel. Harry le miró con curioso interés mientras le extendía la tela. La tomó con cautela y empezó, muy torpemente, a envolverse la herida. Ahora, era Draco quien lo miraba con seriedad; al ver que Harry no era capaz de sujetar el nudo, volvió a intervenir. Potter creyó que apretaría con demasiada fuerza, pero lo hizo de la misma forma entre delicada y dura como escribía en los pergaminos—. Listo, aunque seguramente querrás ir a la Enfermería.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Hay cosas más feas que las mías que necesitan ser atendidas.

Draco asintió una vez, parcamente.

—Sino venías a burlarte, ¿qué querías aquí?

—Supongo que torturarme un rato —admitió él con extraña sinceridad y una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Bienvenido al club —rezongó, apenas apartando las manos de la de Harry.

—Nunca imaginé que estaría en el mismo club que tú —dijo, impregnando una nota medio infantil en su voz. Draco se limitó a chasquear la lengua y encogerse de hombros.

—No me complace.

De alguna manera, acordaron en silencio sentarse. No estaban tan cerca el uno del otro —de hecho, Harry estaba apoyado en otro pilar distinto a Draco—, pero ambos eran perfectamente conscientes del otro, tanto así que no importaban las sombras en las que lentamente los iba sumiendo la noche; ellos incluso podían dibujar las facciones del otro sin necesidad de ver su rostro. Era algo que Harry, detestaba admitir, estaba acostumbrado a hacer; como una regla entre su rivalidad, que rompía con menos frecuencia que las del propio Hogwarts. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, incapaz de detenerse. Supo de inmediato que Draco había volcado su atención a él, pero no le preguntó nada.

—Siempre creí que sería motivo de celebrar (o llevarte al loquero) que tú me dieras un cumplido —comentó Harry, y su voz resonó en el lugar, lo suficiente para que un par de palomas salieran volando asustadas por el eco que antes era simple y tranquilo mutismo. Draco encogió las piernas hacia su pecho, apoyando los brazos en ambas rodillas y soltó un resoplido; Potter admitió que había imaginado a Sirius en esa misma posición durante mucho tiempo, mientras se quejaba (quizá junto a James y Peter), de que Remus y Lily les ordenaran hacer los deberes—. Qué lástima que fuera lo último que deseaba escuchar ahora.

—Es lo que gano cuando intento ser amable contigo.

—No ha sido para nada amable.

—Y yo qué iba a saber, maldita cara-rajada. Por Merlín… es la primera vez que no intento esconder nada detrás de mis palabras, y de todos modos vas y te enojas. Eres un imbécil.

Harry debió esforzarse en no sonreír.

—Ajá. Sigue diciendo cosas así.

—Hmph. ¿Eres masoquista o tienes el cerebro de una habichuela? —No parecía que estuviera accediendo al capricho de Harry, pero le servía—. No voy a empezar a lanzarte peladeces sólo porque eso quieres.

—Me lo debes.

—En tus sueños.

—En otro momento, estarías encantado de joderme la existencia.

—Hace casi dos años que no me importa.

El moreno borró su media sonrisa, recordando que en efecto, el sexto año del curso lo pasó siendo prácticamente ignorado por Draco y luego, él había salido en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Pensó en admitir que a veces extrañaba que su mayor problema fuera Draco, a fin de cuentas, había sido interesante su rivalidad. Pero, ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo? No es como si hubiera extrañado a Malfoy. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de…no, mentira. Sí que había pensado en Draco alguna que otra vez a lo largo de ese tiempo. Le avergonzaba admitir que a veces, mirando la luna, le venía a la mente la imagen de Draco. ¿Por qué? Váyase a saber la razón.

Lo pensó un momento. Oh… Cuando era pequeño y vivía con los Dursley, su tía Petunia acostumbraba a ponerle a su primo algunos CD´s para que durmiera —a ella nunca se le dio por cantar, lo hacía tan mal que Duddley siempre terminaba más despierto y enojado que antes—; a través de las delgadas paredes de su armario, él alcanzaba escuchar algunas de las melodías. Entre las muchas canciones, estaba una llamada _Hijo de la luna, _de una mujer llamada Mecano o algo así. Hablaba acerca de una leyenda en la que una mujer había invocado a la luna para pedirle que le concediera el matrimonio con un calé. La luna había aceptado a cambio de que le diera a su primer hijo. Cuando éste nació, recordó Harry, era un niño de piel tan blanca como la del armiño y ojos de un color gris imposible —tal vez, insondable como los de Malfoy—.

El color subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que en efecto, no era la primera vez que aquella canción o la leyenda, en su defecto, le traían a la memoria a Draco. Y es que tenía que admitir que el rubio era exactamente como se imaginaría al hijo de la luna. Aquella primera vez que se lo encontró, podría haber jurado que estaba teniendo alguna especie de ilusión, producto de una extraña fantasía. Realmente se había sentido hipnotizado por la figura adelante suyo, hasta que por supuesto, el rubio debió abrir la boca; entonces, toda esa belleza de ángel se había destruido y dejó para ver un ser por el que Potter nunca creyó sentir simpatía alguna.

Era curioso cómo cambia la vida. Hace un rato, cuando miró a Draco llorar, casi esperaba ver a la luna bajar desde su sitio para hacerle una cuna. La sombra de dolor y miedo que bailaba en los ojos grises de Draco incluso a él lo invitaban a sostenerle con sus brazos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, fuerte, tan fuerte como pudiera.

Harry nunca fue feliz; Draco al menos pudo estarlo —o fingir al menos— que lo fue durante años. Pero como a todos, la realidad había golpeado al rubio. Tuvo la fortuna de que sucediera después que a Harry, y aunque aún a los diecisiete eran muy jóvenes, Malfoy pudo disfrutar su vida y su familia —en este último caso, un cariño acogedor que él nunca pudo ni podría tener, pues Voldemort se lo había arrancado todo—. Nadie le había impuesto nada. Y sin embargo, Draco se veía tan cansado y abatido como él.

Potter abrió los ojos grandes, emitiendo una especie de ruido ahogado que Draco pareció pasar por alto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta por fin, que el chico que estaba sentado a sólo cuatro metros de él, posiblemente también habría tenido un gran peso sobre los hombros. Se dio cuenta porque él nunca tuvo el valor para cumplir con las tareas del Señor Tenebroso. Cuánto había temblado la mano de Draco aquella noche, mientras Bellatrix le susurraba en el oído que lo matara; cuánto había llorado en los baños por la desesperación y la presión a la que estaba sometido, aquel día cuando lo vio y pensando que estaría planeando atacarlo, comenzó su batalla hasta finalizar cuando Harry lanzó el _Sectumsempra. _

—Tu madre me salvó en el Bosque —anunció—. Y tú, no me quisiste reconocer en la Mansión Malfoy. Creo… que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de darte gracias por eso.

Malfoy levantó la mirada enturbiada por sus propios pensamientos sombríos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo habría hecho? —medio susurró—. Realmente tenía miedo… de verdad creí que diría algo.

Harry le sonrió, más confianzudo de lo que se sentía.

—No eres una mala persona Draco. Eres… orgulloso y arrogante, pero no malo. Y cuando te quedaste callado… porque, de inmediato me reconociste, no habrías necesitado más de dos segundos para hacerlo. Pude verlo en tus ojos.

Silencio. Harry no estaba esperando realmente que con diciéndole esto, Draco hubiera pagado con la misma moneda, pero igual se sorprendió.

—Gracias también —musitó, con apenas fuerzas—. Por salvarme en la Sala de Menesteres… y con aquel mortífago.

—De nada —le dijo, tan jovial como pudo. Miró el techo de la torre y suspiró; no había sentido la presencia de Dumbledore ni de alguien más, únicamente estaba la respiración de Draco, suave y más tranquila. De alguna manera, encontró conciliador el sonido, como si no le molestara despertar con la misma paz que ahora sentía, por estar en silencio y al mismo tiempo, compartiendo muchas cosas con alguien que no deseaba escuchar que la victoria tenía que festejarse. Cada uno tenía sus razones para pensar eso último, pero a Harry no le importaba. Draco había perdido la inocencia del niño rico y mimado, y ahora estaba cerca.

La luna empezó a hacer su presencia, iluminando el suelo y parte de sus cuerpos. Draco inmediatamente se acercó a la luz blanca. Estaba pálido, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener el control. Sus ojos, refulgían con algo de dolor y miedo; tal vez a la oscuridad en la que estaban.

Harry sintió pesar y de inmediato se levantó.

—Draco, puedo entender si tú no quieres volver al Gran Comedor… pero ya está un poco oscuro y sin nuestras varitas, sería mejor no vagar en la oscuridad.

El rubio lo pensó, mirando la mano que hace unos segundos le había extendido. Al fin, con cuidado, la tomó y se apoyó para ponerse de pie. No soltó la mano de Harry, que se sorprendió todavía más, pero nunca se la arrebató. Al contrario, se la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo, en espera de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—La gente dice que eres luz —se burló Draco—. Yo todavía no veo por dónde ir.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo harás. Anda, los dos juntos podremos hallar el camino.

Malfoy pareció molesto por algo, pero Harry no entendía por qué. De cualquier manera, ninguno se soltó la mano. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al Comedor. Draco parecía temer por su seguridad y daba la sensación de que se escondía detrás de él.

Ruborizado, se sentó en un lugar más o menos distanciado de sus conocidos. Miró a Draco a un lado, que le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, nervioso.

Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa y atemorizada, se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

Oh, qué gran mal se estaba haciendo, pensó al caer en la cuenta de que ahora sí estaba feliz por haber ganado la batalla. Parte de él creía que se había robado al hijo de la luna, y que no tardaría en caerle la peor maldición de todas las que se pudo imaginar: Enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Y esto es todo por ahora! Lo sé, algo cutre (xD), pero me estaba volviendo loca de las ganas por escribir algo de ambos, en serio (._.) De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado y pues, no sé, que se animen a dejar review (:3) No hay cosa más satisfactoria para un(a) escritor(a) que saber su trabajo bien recibido, etc, etc.

Bueno, a quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer! (owo)/

Tengan bonita mañana, tarde o noche (x3)


End file.
